¿Un gato?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Mycroft odia los gatos, pero su hijo de seis años que tiene junto a Greg ha traído uno en brazos de quien sabe dónde y quiere quedárselo ¿Que hará?


**¿Un gato?**

 **Resumen:** Mycroft odia los gatos, pero su hijo de seis años que tiene junto a Greg ha traído uno en brazos de quien sabe dónde y quiere quedárselo ¿Que hará?

 **Advertencia: algo OOC tal vez algo fuerte pero no lo se :P, la relación entre Greg y Mycroft ya está establecida, insinuación de Johnlock... y Denis es un OC, que es hijo del inspector y el pelirrojo. La última parte está a modo: "Greg: blabla" Porque es un WhatsAap.**

 **.**

El pelirrojo estaba perplejo. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces, a ver si la escena se esfumaba.

Pero no, ahí estaba su hermoso hijo de seis años con un gatito en brazos pidiéndole conservarlo. La duda de donde había encontrado al _sucio_ animal le surgió, si el niño apenas salía de la casa con ellos y jamás había visto ningún gato. El pequeño monstruo (hablamos del gato, Mycroft jamás vería a su hermoso pequeño así) era de un color blanco y marroncito claro. Pero estaba _sucio_ y tenía la mala suerte de ser un _gato._

Es decir, un animal _asqueroso_ , que solo tiraba _pelo,_ arruinaba los trajes y _maullaba_ , además de _destrozar_ jugando. Era de la _calle_ (por dios, nada de la calle era bueno, un ejemplo claro era e de Sherlock que en esos lugares había encontrado la droga, los malos hábitos, etc) y había llegado a los brazos de su hijo quien sabe cómo (cuando encontrara al culpable lo mataría, todo el maldito gobierno británico pagaría por esto) y los estaba tocando (el gato sucio, escandaloso y ruidoso estaba tocando a su precioso pedacito de cielo, sin duda después de esto lo bañaría bien)

Frunció un poco el ceño. Jamás de los jamases le había dicho _no_ a su hijo. Se veía emocionado y entusiasmado por el pequeño animal… pero Mycroft odiaba a los gatos (y a los perros, claro está, aunque estos en menor medida. Aunque la última vez que Sherlock de niño trajo un gato a la casa este le saltó a la cara y empezó a rasguñarlo, _pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que no le gustaran ahora_ ) y no toleraría tener esa _cosa_ en casa. Porque además de ensuciar la casa, ensuciaría sus carísimos trajes y a su pequeño pedacito de cielo también esta. Además tenía uñas (¡por dios! Tenía que alejar esa bestia de su pequeño lo antes posible) y dientes filosos (si se atreve a morderlo a él o a su pequeño hijo haría que el guardaespaldas le disparé al gato, claro está) y no tendría el apoyo de Gregory cuando este llegara (ese maldito inspector de segunda defendería al gato seguramente cuando él era la víctima)

–amor…– hablo llamando la atención de su pequeño. Él lo miro con sus hermosos ojos y al pelirrojo le peso extremadamente decirle que no –el gato no puede quedarse adentro- lo vio fruncir los labios en un puchero y mirarlo como cachorro abandonado (quien sabe de dónde saco eso, la próxima elegiría una película que no involucrara al mal nacido gato con botas) y no pudo mantener su negativa

-cariño…- volvió a hablar –odio los gatos- suelta apenado porque no tiene idea de que más decir. El niño abre los ojos de sorpresa y mira al gato (que por nada en el mundo es _suyo_ , solo es un gato de la calle que su pedacito de cielo encontró quien sabe cuándo) suspira y lo deja en el suelo

-pero no tiene casa- dice apenado –me da lástima tirarlo a la entrada de la casa de nuevo ¿y si se muere de hambre?- replica su pequeño. Mycroft se pregunta de dónde Denis había sacado ese lado tan dulce (Sin duda de la parte Holmes no lo sacó, los Holmes eran todo menos dulces, no importaba que Gregory y John creyeran lo contrario) y suspira.

-no puede quedarse aquí amor… arruinaría los trajes- suelta su siguiente escusa, sabe que su niño adora la ropa de marca porque suele pasarse horas eligiendo que comprarse y de qué color (gracias al cielo que saco el gusto él por la ropa, porque tal vez si no fuera así quien sabe que elegiría).

El niño suspira de nuevo y vuelve a mirar al gato, este lo mira de nuevo de manera tierna y ronronea (maldito gato que solo quiere doblegar) y el pequeño pelinegro no puede evitar abrazarlo con cariño (Mycroft ya ve la posibilidad de no poder deshacerse del gato como había planeado). Los ojos celestes se chocan contra los grises y el pelirrojo siente que ya ha perdido, porque no podría negarle nada.

Más Denis solo medio sonríe y vuelve a dejar al gato en el suelo (donde debería mantenerse) y vuelve a mirar hacia su madre

-¿y uno de los sirvientes no puede llevárselo a su casa?- y ante esa pregunta Mycroft se siente aliviado, de que su hijo lo prefiera a él y no a ese animal (aunque tal vez exagera, es obvio que su pequeño no lo cambiaría ni por una manada de cachorros gatunos sucios y babosos) y asiente sonriendo.

Luego de encontrar un dueño para el gato (donde también le ofreció 100 dólares y amenazo con despido al mayordomo para que no replicara sobre llevarse al gato) volvió con su pequeño niño bañándolo y tirando a la basura el traje (era preferible que quitar esos montones de micro pelos y bacterias que quedaron por el horroroso animal y que seguramente no se quitaran tan fácil) y luego le dio uno nuevo (el cual a su niño le encanto y pareció olvidarse del gato)

Solo le quedaba esperar que nadie volviera a tirar ningún animal en la puerta de la mansión y volver a pasar por esto de nuevo. Ya que sabía que nadie que conociera sería capaz de regalarle a su niño una mascota porque sabían el destino que les esperaba por eso.

Bueno tal vez podían regalarle un pececito que no salga de su pecera (¿hay peces que salen de su pecera? No se sabe, pero mejor no arriesgarse) o tal vez nada. Su niño odiaba los peces y luego le contaría porque él odia a las mascotas. Ahora esperaba que a Greg no se le ocurriera traer un animal porque a él no iba a poder arrestarlo bajo la excusa que había enviado un gato que tenía una cámara oculta para saber los secretos del gobierno.

WHATSAPP: Grupo: La familia Lestrade-Holmes

MH: Gregory, llegas a regalarle una mascota a Denis por su cumpleaños y te la tiró por la cabeza.

 _Greg: ¿Cómo sabías que planeaba regalarle una mascota?_

MH: Soy un Holmes, ni lo sueñes porque dormirás con tu preciosa "mascota" afuera en lo que resta del año.

 _Greg: ¡Myc, pero estamos en Enero!_

MH: Es irrelevante querido inspector.

 _Greg: ¿Mami Lestrade-Holmes está preocupado de que una mascota le haga daño al niño? También Denis es mio Myc :)_

MH: ¿Porque pones lo emoticones? No entiendo que tiene que ver mi madre y la tuya en esto Gregory.

 _Greg: Con mami Lestrade-Holmes me refería a ti :P me gustan los emoticones :)_

MH: Yo no soy su madre, eso es científicamente imposible, yo no lo tuve dentro de mí por nueve meses y no soy una mujer. Por lo tanto no puedo ser su madre.

 _Greg: Eres su mamiiiiii :3 GL_

 **Denis: Papá, a mami no le gustan los animales, no quiero mascotas para mi cumple. Pero ¡Gracias!**

MH: Denis, habíamos quedado con que a mí me dirías "papi" y a tu padre "papá" ¿Porque cambiaste de parecer?

 _Greg: ¡Él también cree que eres su mami!_

 **Denis: está bien, lo siento, lo olvidé.**

MH: Duerme, ya es tarde.

 _Greg: Creo que tiene razón, ya es muy tarde, ve a dormir Denis._

 **Denis: ¡Buenas noches a ambos! I love you**

 _Greg: es un niño muy tierno._

MH: por ahora no sacó a relucir su parte deductiva, pero sé que la tiene. Aunque se parece más a ti que a mí.

 _Greg: I love you Myc También :)_

MH: estaré esperando que salgas del trabajo.

 _Greg. ¡Lo sé! Ya quiero salir para encontrarme con ustedes._

MH: nos vemos pronto.

Greg: Adiós :)!

 _MH: hasta luego._

Greg: :D

MH: por cierto... I love you para ti también, mi querido inspector.

 _Greg: Lo se ¡Yo también te amo Myc!_

 **Denis: y yo los quiero a ambos, papá y papi :3**

…

 **Denis: por cierto ¿Puedo pedir un hermanito para mi cumpleaños? Que tío John y Sherlock ya tiene a Hamish, a Helena y a Jonny ¡Y yo soy solo uno! Quiero tres hermanos para tener más hermanos que Hamish, preferible dos niñas y un niño por favor ¿Pueden? ¿Sí?**

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Estaba aburrida cuando escribí este fic :P**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
